


Under The Tree

by an0neemouse



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Branding, Cock Rings, Dildos, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Love Confessions, M/M, Master/Slave, OT12 - Freeform, Obedience, Oral Sex, Orders, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgy, Ownership, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Porn, Power Dynamics, Punishment, Sex Toys, Sexual Slavery, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 15:23:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17103119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an0neemouse/pseuds/an0neemouse
Summary: A dirty little Christmas one-shot for you lovely readers.  Based off the prompt- Person A gives Person B Person C as a third for their hanky panky.This story is a little dark, a little angsty, a little fluffy, a little sexy, a little fun, and just a little plot.  I finally did it..  I wrote a story that doesn't have much for plot!  I'm not sure if I should be proud of myself or disappointed in myself.  A full 20K of porn.  Merry Christmas, guys.  i hope you enjoy it.





	Under The Tree

Christmas is Jongin’s absolute favorite. It isn’t like his master is ever really that hard on him, but on Christmas he’s extra kind, extra gentle, doing things for him that normally would never happen – like waking him up with a blowjob when it is usually him blowing the other man for all he’s worth each and every morning. He’s been with Kyunsoo for five years now, to the day. Their first encounter had been on Christmas day when Kyungsoo had come home from a business trip to find that Xiumin had given him a special present; Jongin. 

Jongin’s long since given up the dram of a different life. This is all he knows anymore and if he’s being honest, it’s a far cry better than his life before he’d been sold. At fourteen his father had sold him to a man named Sooman to pay off the exorbitant debt he owed him from gambling. Sooman was even less of a savory character than Jongin’s father knew and had quickly enrolled the young man in ‘school.’ As it turned out though, ‘school’ was really just training for him to become a sex slave – Sooman’s way of getting back the money that Jongin’s father owed him by selling Jongin to the highest bidder. 

At first he fought his trainers. He was young and hot headed and he hadn’t had a good childhood so he thought there was nothing his trainers could dish out worse than he’d already lived. His mother had died when he was an infant and his father drowned himself in booze and gambling rather than deal with the loss. The worst part was that he resented Jongin for her death and as such treated the child as little more than an onerous obligation. There had been several times when his disdain for caring for Jongin had spilled over with his liquor and he’d ended up putting the child in the hospital. So Jongin didn’t feel like he had anything to lose by fighting and it wasn’t like he wasn’t used to getting the shit kicked out of him. But somewhere deep inside, where daylight never really reached, Jongin hoped for a better life. There was no way he could have possibly known that a better life would come with being purchased. 

Training was – hell. He was forced into obedience and if he dared disobey he was beaten. Severely. To rival any beatings his father had ever given him. Or worse and more often, he was fucked. Repeatedly and without reprieve, preparation, or consideration. Sex became an every day thing but it was never for his pleasure, only for that of his trainers who would force him into all sorts of positions and situations, beating him if he didn’t perform just right. If he came during sex without permission he could expect three days without food for the infraction. If he didn’t move perfectly into position the first time he was asked then he’d be put through his paces – like a wayward show animal – until he could do it perfectly every time. And if he didn’t show the right amount of pleasure then he’d be beaten. 

But after five long years of training he had been purchased. It had been Christmas Eve just a little over a fortnight before his twentieth birthday when his trainers informed him that he had been purchased by some high-to-do who wanted a slave to give for a Christmas present. Ten minutes after he had been informed of the sale he was ushered into loose, dirty clothes that didn’t fit him right and then into a black SUV where he suddenly found himself face to face with the man who bought him. 

“Did they tell you what you were purchased for?” The man had asked gazing coolly at Jongin after the slave had fastened his seat belt as he had been instructed. 

“Yes, Sir.” Jongin had answered, eyes downcast as he’d been trained. Never make eye contact with someone of a higher station than you. When he was getting in the car he had caught a glimpse of the other and thought he was positively beautiful. Never before had he met a man who was so delicate and yet masculine all at the same time. 

“And?” The man had prompted, angling himself so he could better see the slave. 

“I was told I am to be a Christmas present, Sir.” Jongin responded, careful to keep the disdain he felt from his voice. He had been trained that he isn’t allowed to show negative emotions – ever. His feelings have no bearing on any situation. While in training he had learned that sexual slaves were not nearly as rare or underground as he would have thought. They’re all over, hidden in plain sight – trained so perfectly that their owners rarely have to fear exposure because the slaves would never talk. And besides, the government was so corrupt that even if someone were to find out about them, no one would come to their rescue. It’s in this way that Jongin eventually came to terms with his station in life.

“Yes. My cousin has been pestering me for months now. Last time he came to stay with me he took notice of my slaves and now he wants one of his own, though why he doesn’t try dating is beyond me.” The man explained absentmindedly as if he were talking to the leather seat and not Jongin. “He’s positively tenacious when he wants to be.”

Jongin hadn’t said anything. He wasn’t allowed to speak unless asked a direct question and for once in his life he feels grateful for this. He needed time to think, time to wrap his brain around the reality that was his situation. Slaves could be purchased for a lifetime or they could be resold at any time. He had no guarantees, a fact that frightened him to no end. He was pulled from his reverie when they pulled up outside a large sprawling mansion set up on the outer edges of Seoul. 

“Kyungsoo made his fortune legally, though you’d never know it with how badly he wanted to get himself a slave. Kinky bastard.” The man mutters opening his car door and getting out before his driver could open it for him. “C’mon. He won’t be back until late tonight and I want you set up and ready for his return.” 

Feeling bemused and more than a bit dazed Jongin had folled the pretty man, head bowed respectfully as he was led into the huge house. He felt fear was over him when one of the big drivers grabbed his arm but that was quite short lived as the pretty man had snapped at the big guy and his arm was dropped in the next second. “You don’t touch him!”

The driver had muttered an apology and backed off immediately. Another man, taller than the first stepped forward but did not touch him. “Do you want me to take him and make sure he gets bathed, Xiumin-ssi?”

“No. I will take care of him personally.” Xiumin had answered tightly, waving the second man off. “C’mon then. No sense wasting time.”

Following silently behind Xiumin, Jongin allowed himself to be led up a grand staircase and through a huge bedroom into a bathroom the likes of which Jongin had never seen before in his life. He has to force himself to stop staring and focus when Xiumin speaks again. “This is a guest bedroom so we won’t have to worry if we make a mess.”

Xiumin puttered around filling the bathtub with sweet smelling soapy water while Jongin stood there awkwardly, not daring to look up at his surroundings, staring instead at his bare feet. Noticing this Xiumin turned around and approached. “Look at me.” He had commanded when he was standing directly before the slave. When Jongin complied, scared eyes staring into his sure ones, he continued. “Listen to me closely. Kyungsoo will be a strict but fair master. He’s never been a cruel person but you can rest assured that disobedience will be punished severely. You will refer to him as ‘Master’ and you will speak only when asked a direct question.” 

All of this was standard so it didn’t surprise Jongin at all. He stood staring blank-faced at the man named Xiumin, unsure what was expected of him. Xiumin sighed heavily. “Kyungsoo will tell you more explicitly what he expects of you, but I can tell you now that hiding your emotions will earn you no points with him. He likes to know what people are thinking and he likes people to be happy. He’ll be happy if you are happy, understand? You just won the sex-slave lottery, kid.”

Jongin blinked in surprise. They want him to show his emotions? He’s not sure he can do that. It’d been so long since he had felt anything freely that he wasn’t really sure he could anymore. 

“What’s your name?”

The question had snapped him from his thoughts and he blushed. He had been told that he didnt’ get to keep his old name; he would take on whatever name his new owner decided to give him. “My name was Jongin, Sir. In training they called me Kai though. I will go by whatever Master wishes me to go by.”

“God, they really did a number on you.” Xiumin commented and Jongin couldn’t tell if it was awe or disgust he heard in the pretty man’s voice. He thought it strange that the man who purchased him would be so different from everything his trainers had prepared him for, and even stranger that the man he was going to be given to was even more of an anomaly than the first man. Sighing again, Xiumin took a step back, shaking his head to clear it. “Clothes off and into the tub, Jongin.”

Surprise rippled through Jongin’s body but he did as he was instructed, shedding the ill-fitting garments and stepping into the deep tub, gasping at the temperature. Seeing the slave’s brief show of discomfort Xiumin rushed to the taps and added some cold water to the mix. 

“Here, take control of the faucet and make it how you like it.” Xiumin said stepping back and rolling his sleeves up to just above the elbows. 

Afraid to touch anything in the immaculate bathroom Jongin simply sat rigidly in the tub, letting his body adjust to the over warm temperature. There was no way for him to tell this man that he ahdn’t been touched by hot water since he was a kid and his father sold him, or that he hadn’t had a bath since then either – only very cold brief showers. This Xiumin seemed to be pretty nice, but he couldn’t tell if it was an act or not and he was taking no chances. 

Seeing beyond the slave’s tight control to his fear Xiumin stepped forward and took control, allowing a goodly amount of cold water to mix with the hot before turning off the taps altogether. “Okay, I’m going to wash you now, understood?”

Jongin nodded meekly but didn’t say a word. 

“Answer me, Jongin.” Xiumin commanded gently. 

“I understand, Sir.” Jongin responded immediately, eyes never leaving the bubbles in front of him. This was luxury like he had never experienced and he found it overwhelming in the extreme. 

“Good.” Xiumin praised folding himself to kneel beside the tub, dipping a soft looking sponge into the water by Jongin’s feet. “Lean forward a bit, I’m going to wash your back.”

Blushing fiercely Jongin did as he was told. Sex he could handle, but this – gentleness – it was beyond him. While Xiumin worked, scrubbing first his back and then the rest of him, he talked. Occasionally asking questions but mostly just filling Jongin in on what to expect. “After this Kyungsoo will be the only man to touch you unless he permits otherwise. My driver knows these rules which is why I yelled at him when he grabbed your arm earlier.

“Kyungsoo and I grep up together. I took care of him for a long time. He’s a good kid and he’ll be fair with you. His parents split when he was a young teen which is, I think, why a slave appeals to him more than dating. If he owns you then you can’t leave – or at least I think that’s his logic.” Xiumin explained working on scrubbing Jongin’s feet. The slave was tense with his effort not to squirm, his fee terribly ticklish. “How long were you trained for, Jongin?”

“Five years, Sir.” Jongin responded twitching slightly when Xiumin’s fingers brushed lightly over the arch of his foot. 

“Are you ticklish, Jongin?” Xiumin asked taking note of how tense the slave was when he lowered the first foot back into the water and began washing the other one. 

“Only on my feet, Sir.”

“Ah, I’ll be careful then.” 

Jongin was utterly baffled. People weren’t supposed to take his comfort into account – it went against all five years of his training. He wanted to say thank you, but he wasn’t permitted to speak freely. 

“There, now. We just need to do your hair and then shave you and we’ll be done.”

Jongin couldn’t help his eyes from widening. Shave him? He wasn’t really hairy at all - a little under arm hair, a bit on his legs and forearms, and his pubes, but he wasn’t hairy by any means. 

“Tip your head back and close your eyes.” Xiumin ordered. 

He did as he was told, relaxing into the pleasing touches to his scalp as Xiumin competently set about his task. It made Jongin wonder how he had experience doing this. As if the question had been asked aloud, Xiumin explained. “When Kyungsoo was a kid I used to give him bathes. I’m a couple years older than him and his parents never really gave a shit so I took care of him most of the time. Plus, one of my slaves, Jongdae likes to be pampered and sometimes I do this for him.”

The thought makes Jongin want to smile. This whole being bought thing wasn’t so bad after all. If this Kyungsoo was half as nice as Xiumin was then he would e well cared for and maybe even happy. The thought warmed him considerably. Xiumin finished up with his hair and then urged him to sit on the edge of the tub while he shaved him, ridding him methodically of the hair under his arms, on his legs, and around his privates. Jongin’s skin felt oh so sensitive when the older man was finished. 

“You’ll do.” Xiumin declared rinsing the slave off and toweling him dry. Holding out a pair of finely made black boxer briefs Xiumin prompted him to put them on before ushering him back down the stairs and into a cozy looking parlor with a huge Christmas tree dominating almost an entire wall. Once down there Xiumin glances at his watch. “Kyungsoo should be back in about an hour. I want you under the tree, waiting for him.”

Xiumin turned up the fire in the grate before returning to Jongin, something red held in his hand. A bow. Soft red velvet that Xiumin pinned to Jongin’s hair after maneuvering him into position on the floor beneath the tree. He was to be kneeling, knees slightly apart, hands on his thighs, head down. With the bow in his hair he made a rather festive and pretty picture. “There, with the fire up you shouldn’t get cold. This is where I leave you. Be good for my Kyunggie.”

When Kyungsoo arrived he was delighted with his present, immediately informing Jongin of all the same things Xiumin had. After laying downt he ground rules he had taken the younger man on the floor beneath the tree and then later on the stairs on the way to the master bedroom, and finally in bed before they both collapsed, exhausted. There had been a minor snafu when Jongin had tried to move to the end of the bed to sleep, above the blankets by Kyungsoo’s feet, but it was solved pretty easily when Kyungsoo made it clear that that displeased him and he wanted Jongin by his side instead. Feeling as if the shocks were never going to stop Jongin had crawled in next to his new master, marveling at how commanding the little man was, but happy for the first time in years. As he drifted off to sleep, held tight against his master’s side, he told himself not to get too used to it. Good like this just couldn’t last. 

But it did last. For five wonderful years. Every morning except Christmas Jongin would wake his master with a blowjob, sucking and bobbing for all he’s worth until the other man wakes up and cums in his mouth. Just as Xiumin had said, obedience is expected in all things but Jongin finds he really doesn’t mind. It’s truly a joy to make Master Kyungsoo happy. 

And this Christmas is no different then any of the others. Kyungsoo turned out to be a hopeless romantic, calling Christmas their anniversary. And every year on their anniversary he lavishes Jongin with attention and affection, more than Jongin had ever dared to hope for. It makes the slave feel warm and happy and almost loved. 

Jongin wakes up to the sound of his own moan. He feels heat rush over him and settle somewhere in his chest, conspicuously in the vicinity of his heart as he looks down to see his master with his firm lips wrapped tightly around his very hard dick. He watches with lust clouded eyes, moaning his encouragement from time to time as Kyungsoo sucks him off, swirling his tongue around the head and alternately deep throating him until Jongin is forced to break his silence and ask for release. “M-master Kyungsoo, please- oh – please my a I cum?”

Kyungsoo just hums his assent and sucks a little harder when Jongin immediately lets go, shooting his load into the waiting mouth, watching in awe as the other man drinks him down before licking his member clean and sitting up. Smiling happily Kyungsoo crawls up Jongin’s lithe form and delivers a passionate kiss that tastes of cum and tenderness. “Good morning, my pet.”

“Good morning, Master.”Jongin replies knowing this is what Kyungsoo wants from him. It had taken a while for the older man to get the slave to speak without a question directed at him, but in the end he had won out. Now, it is rare, but Jongin will occasionally speak, usually in response to something Kyungsoo saysbut sometimes to simply voice a thought or opinion. Shortly after Kyungsoo had come into possession of Jongin, he had made it clear that he wanted him to be a bit freer than he had been trained to be. He wanted to be told if Jongin was unhappy or if he had a thought or opinion. Of course he required that Jongin be respectful, but he had insisted until the slave had finally given in and done as requested, feeling every kind of foolish but also glad he had after he witnessed the joy on his Master’s face the first time he had told him he didn’t like something. And he never did see radishes on his plate again after that. 

“I have a special present for you, my pet.” Kyungoo says crawling off the other to reach under the bed for the stocking he had stashed there the night before. Jongin had known about the stocking because Kyungsoo gave him one every year but as always, the content are a mystery. Kyungsoo sets the stocking in Jongin’s lap when the slave pushes himself up to lean against the headboard. “But first, I want you to see what’s in your stocking.”

Jongin smiles and looks at his master, delighting in the look of childish excitement that he sees written all over the older man’s handsome face. When he had met Xiumin he had thought the manpretty but then he met Kyungsoo and learned what the definition of beauty was. Just like Xiumin, Kyungsoo is all dominance despite his pretty looks. Although Jongin has to admit, his master is the kindest master he could have ever imagined. “Merry Christmas, Master.”

“Merry Christmas to you too, baby.” Kyungsoo replies capturing the younger man’s lips in a languid kiss before pulling back and bouncing in his spot, urging the slave to open his present. 

Jongin does as he’s bad, curious at the solid weight and knobby feeling of the stocking. Slipping his hand inside he lets his fingers close around the first item, feeling the cool smoothness of silicone before pulling it out, seeing that the first present is a vibrator. He feels himself blush as he looks at it. It’s about six inches long and almost two and a half inches thick. Not as big as Kyugnsoo but substantial just the same. 

“We’re gonna have to much fun with our new toys, Nini-pet.” Kyungsoo says, voice low and husky as he pins Jongin with a lustful gaze. The slave blushes to the roots of his hair and squirms in his seat but Kyungsoo just laughs lightly at his discomfort. “Keep going. What else is in there?”

When Jongin finally reaches the bottom of the stocking he has to wonder how the hell Kyungsoo expects to use all these things on him. He knows his master – Kyungsoo only ever gives him as many toys as they are going to use in the day that they are given, stashing them away for later reuse after, but always they are all used on the first day. But when he’s finished with his stocking he’s pulled out the first vibrator, a second one almost four inches in diameter and eight inches long, a vibrating egg, anal beads, two cock rings, and a bottle of lube that says it causes sensual tingling. Maybe if there were two of him he could use all of these toys in one day the most confusing thing was, of course, the second cock-ring. It isn’t even in his size. Not is it in Kyungsoo’s size, not that he can picture his master wearing one of the uncomfortable little things. 

“Doesn’t this look like fun?” Kyungsoo asks eyes lighting up with delight. 

“Yes it does, Master.” Jongin replies dutifully although if he were being honest he would have to admit that he has a few reservations about it. 

“You’re not being honest, Nini.” Kyungsoo chides in a low voice and Jongin jumps as if he’s been hit. How Kyungsoo always knows when he isn’t being completely honest he’ll never know. 

Letting his head fall he looks at his toy covered lap in shame. “I’m sorry, Master.” Jongin apologizes humbly. 

“Tell me what you’re thinking, pet.” Kyungsoo demands pushing the toys aside so that he can maneuvver Jongin into a spooning position. Even though he’s the shorter of them he loves to tuck Jongin under his chin but this time he spins Jongin around so that they are facing each other, holding one another. “Talk to me, Nini.”

“I-” Talking like this is so hard. It goes against all his training and makes him feel desperately uncomfortable even though he knows it makes his master happy. Swallowing hard he forces himself to continue. “I just don’t understand how we’re going to use all of this, Sir. There’s just so much here.”

“You’re right, there is a lot.” Kyungsoo says running his fingers through the laves slightly curly, chocolaty brown locks. “Have I ever hurt you using toys?”

Jongin’s eyes widen and he exclaims, “No Master! Never!”

“And I’m not going to now.” Kyungsoo says hoping this will put Jongin’s mind at ease. Judgint by the way the slave chews on his lower lip however, it doesn’t. Kyungsoo sighs. “What else, Jongin?”  
Jongin hates it when Kyungsoo uses his full name. It almost always means that he is unhappy about something. “I’m sorry, Master. It just- one of the cock-rings- it’s just- it isn’t- isn’t in my size...” He trails off in embarrassment, not looking above Kyungsoo’s chin. 

“Look at me, Pet.” 

Jongin sighs internally. If Kyungsoo is calling him ‘pet’ again then he must be out of the woods. He looks into his master’s huge eyes, curious at the twinkle of mischief he sees there. “That second cock-ring is not for you, my darling. It’s for someone else.”

“We’re going to play with someone else?” The slave gasps. 

Kyungsoo growls low and slaps Jongin on the back of the head. “I think you’re forgetting something. 

“Forgive me, Sir.” Jongin responds immediately, shifting so that he can pull his knees up and under him in a strange imitation of a bow. “I forgot myself, Master. It will not happen again.”

Kyungsoo sits up with a sigh. He doesn’t like disciplining Jongin at all. Thankfully, he doesn’t have to often because Jongin really is remarkably good at obeying orders and obeying Kyungsoo’s rules. “Thank you for your apology, Jongin. Unfortunately this is not the first time this has happened this week. I had really hoped that today could be without punishment but you leave me no choice. Kneel up.”

Looking all kinds of hangdog Jongin does as he’s told, pushing himself up on the bed so that he is kneeling, hands on his thighs, legs spread slightly, head down – just like he had been on that first Christmas. Kyungsoo clambers off the bed to fetch the paddle he keeps in the closet before returning to kneel behind the younger man. “On your elbows, Nini.”

Jongin leans down onto his elbows, presenting his naked ass to his master. Kyungsoo let’s out a controlled sigh. “Why am I punishing you, Jongin?”

“I’m being punished because I have failed to use honorifics three times this week, Master.” Jongin replies in a wobbly voice, specifically stating his infraction for his master just as he knows he likes. To him this is the worst part, knowing the punishment is coming, knowing he deserves it, and worst of all; knowing that he has disappointed his master. He hasn’t even been hit yet and he has to fight his tears. 

“Yes, three times.” Kyungsoo confirms touching the paddle lightly to Jongin’s ass. “Is that acceptable?”

“No, Master.” Jongin chokes out, the first tears making their way down his cheeks. He longs to brush them away but he doesn’t dare move from his position. 

“Right, I’m going to give you five blows.” Kyungsoo says voice becoming brisk. He wants nothing more than to be done with this punishment business. “It would be more but it’s Christmas so I’m being lenient. Count for me. Starting now.”

With that said he pulls back the paddle and brings it down in a hard, searing hit. Jongin cries out and lurches forward in pain. His master never hits lightly and he finds he’s terribly grateful that he will only be receiving five blows today. “One, Sir.”

The second blow comes just as he’s calming down from the first and again Jongin cries out, tears already streaming down his cheeks. “Two, Sir.”

Kyungsoo bends down and kisses his slave’s stinging butt-cheek before abruptly delivering another blow. “Three, Sir.”

The last two are delivered in quick succession and Jongin sobs into his master’s pillow after counting the last one. When he is done with the punishment Kyungsoo tosses the paddle aside and turns his attention to his slave’s now bright red ass.. With compassionate hands he soothes the redness before delivering another kiss meant to ease away the pain. When Jongin’s sobs subside he orders him to kneel up agin, which the slave does immediately, albiet shakily. 

“Today is Christmas.” Kyungsoo begins looking earnestly at his contrite slave. “It is our anniversary. This punishment is behind us, from here we move forward with our day, okay?”

“Yes, Sir.” Jongin answers sniffling slightly. 

“Good.” Kyungsoo’s voice is still a bit stern but his actions are gentle as he wipes Jongin’s tears away with the pads of his thumbs. “Now, I want you to put all of the toys in the stocking and then follow me. We are going to our parlor so I can give you your surprise.”

Jongin packs the toys back into the stocking before standing beside the bed, waiting for further instruction. He isn’t sure if Kyungsoo will want him naked or clothed and he doesn’t want to make any assumptions and get himself in even more trouble. Keeping his head down he works at regulating his breathing, stamping out the hiccoughs that persist even after his tears have dried up. 

“Stroke yourself, Nini. I want you nice and hard.” Kyungsoo commands taking the stocking from the younger man’s limp grasp. Depositing the thing on the bed Kyungsoo rifles through it, searching for something. 

Blushing to the roots of his hair Jongin does as he’s told, running his fingers gently up and down his dick until it starts to swell and he can really take hold and start to pump. It takes a little more manipulation than usual to get himself hard since he’s still a bit upset from the punishment but eventually he gets there, letting go when he knows that he will be hard enough.

“My beautiful obedient boy.” Kyungsoo praises running his hands over the lithe muscles in Jongin’s back and around to his chest and stomach. He can feel when Jongin sighs and relaxes into the touches, reveling in the praise. He works his hands down until he can grab hold of Jongin’s dick, pumping it a couple times, enjoying the strangled sounds of pleasure that escape the slave’s lush mouth before slipping the cock ring he had fished out of the stocking down so that it fits snuggly at the base of Jongin’s arousal. “I bought a new slave for us to play with.” 

Jongin sucks in a sharp breath. A new slave? Is Kyungsoo planning to replace him? But no, Kyungsoo said that the slave was for both of them to play with. Had he not been pleasing his master? Is he no longer enough on his own?

“You’re overthinking this, Jongin.” Kyungsoo chides feeling the tension in his slave. Coming around, Kyungsoo stands before the other and takes hold of his face, pulling him down so that they are on the same level and he can look into his eyes. “No one can replace you, Jongin. I thought it would be fun to have someone else to play with but that does not mean that you are displeasing me in anyway. In fact, my purchasing Sehun is supposed to be something of a reward for you always being so good.”

The slave just nods mutely, unsure what to say. A new slave will change the dynamic and he’s scared that Kyungsoo will like the new slave better than him and then sell him. He had heard stories back in training about what masters were supposed to be like and he can’t help but think that Kyungsoo is the exception to the rule but that doesn’t guarantee that Kyungsoo will keep him indefinitely. He’s an obedient slave but he doesn’t much like pain and he’s pretty sure he wouldn’t survive someone else for very long. All os these thoughts converge on him, stressing him out so much that he has trouble controlling his breathing and he begins to tremble uncontrollably. 

“What is it, Pet?” Kyungsoo asks gently trying to sooth his distraught slave. He knows that Jongin has a tendency to internalize stress, but he really hadn’t expected this kind of reaction. 

“I-” Jongin chokes on a sob he hadn’t realized he was holding. The whole thing getting to him far more than he would like to admit. Willing himself to calm down, he whispers between hiccoughs, “I’m scared, Master.”

“Oh, Nini.” Kyungsoo sighs and pulls the taller man into his arms, hands rubbing gently at the slave’s arms and back in an effort to comfort him. “Why are you scared?”

Blushing crimson, Jongin just leans forward so that he can bury his face in the older man’s neck, hot tears wetting the skin there. 

“Answer me, Jongin.” Kyungsoo orders, petting the slave’s silky hair. He knows that sometimes – especially if Jongin is embarrassed or fearful of overstepping his bounds – it’s better for him to order the slave to talk. Jongin is nothing if not obedient and Kyungsoo knows that this way is easier for him. “Tell me why you’re scared.”

“What if you like him more, Master?” Jongin whispers shyly into Kyungsoo’s neck. 

“I’m not going to like him better, Pet. You are special to me, but he may become special too; either way though you will both be special, just in different ways.” Kyungsoo tries to mollify understanding more than Jongin is saying. “What else?”

“I’m scared you’ll get bored and sell me.” Jongin admits clinging to his master like a drowning man to a life preserver. “I- I love you, Master. I don’t think I could survive it if you didn’t want me anymore.”

Kyungsoo’s eyes slide shut. Love is not something that is supposed to be shared in this sort of arrangement but it’s there. This is the first time that Jongin has said it out loud, but he’s shown it in so many different ways over the years that Kyungsoo would have to be blind and dumb not to have realized. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t feel anything in return. He isn’t lying when he says he won’t sell him, he can’t because deep in his heart he knows that he loves Jongin just as much as Jongin loves him. Selling him would be like selling a limb or his heart – it would be impossible to live. Something though stops him from telling Jongin this so instead he gives him the next best thing. “You bear my initials, Jongin. I cannot sell you and I don’t want to. Not now or ever. Rest easy in that, my Pet.”

“Will you- will you brand him too, Sir?” Jongin asks referring to the new slave and the mark that adorns his skin. 

“If we decide to keep him.” Kyungsoo answers, glad that Jongin seems content with his answer. Jongin had been with him for three years when Kyungsoo decided to brand him – a permanent show of ownership. At the time it had been largely possessive – yet another way for Kyungsoo to claim him. But now it serves the added purpose of convincing Jongin that he has no intention of selling him. When he had done it, the slave had balked at the pain but in the end the deed was done and now he bears Kyungsoo’s initials, the ornate D and K decorating the skin on his right wrist. “I want you to be very honest with me, Jongin. If you don’t like him you have to tell me. I won’t keep him if we don’t both like him. But it will have to be both of us, understand?”

“Yes, Sir.” Jognin responds quietly and with all the seriousness the situation deserves. He had pulled away from the older man’s embrace when he had mentioned the brand and now he stands tracing a single long finger along the silky scar. It’s been two years since he had been branded but the skin still feels sensitive. Something pools in the general vicinity of his heart at Kyungsoo’s words. He will get a say. If this new slave isn’t good then he can tell Kyungsoo and they will move on without him. Apparently they will have roughly the same system for this new slave as they do with new toys – Kyungsoo always insists that they try them all at least once, but if after that Jongin doesn’t like them then they never have to use them again. Feeling relieved for the first time since Kyungsoo told him about the new slave, Jongin sighs, letting out all the tension he had been carrying. 

“Good.” Kyungsoo says seeing that Jongin will be alright. Making sure he has Jongin’s undivided attention, Kyungsoo reaches out and strokes a single finger up the length of the slave’s bound cock, garnering him a gasp from the other man’s pouty lips. “Put on some underwear and lets go meet him so we can get on with our fun. We do have a lot of toys to try.”

Jongin groans but does as he’s told, obediently grabbing the indicated garment and slipping it on. Grabbing up the stocking he follows Kyungsoo from the room and down to the parlor they they always keep the Christmas tree in. As they near the door he feels another bout of tension rise within him, nerves making his breathing shallow and quick. He hasn’t been with anyone other than Kyungsoo since his training had ended, how will this work? What if the new slave is more dominant? Or poorly behaved? Or ugly? Jongin shakes himself. Kyungsoo would not purchase an ugly slave. He doesn’t need to worry about the rest either, he tells himself sternly, Kyungsoo will take care of him. 

“You ready?” Kyungsoo asks just outside the door. 

Not really trusting his voice at the moment Jongin nods, eyes worried. 

“It’s gonna be okay you know. I’m going to take care of you and him. And my ownership of you will not change in the least. No matter whether we like him or not.”

As usual Jognin is impressed by Kyungsoo’s uncanny ability to read his mind. He nods, showing Kyungsoo that he’s heard him. And seeing that he’s understood, Kyungsoo turns back to the door but is stopped from opening it by a gentle but desperate hand on his elbow. 

“No matter what he’s like, I- I love you, Master.” Jongin forces himself to say, training making his voice tight and shakey. 

For a brief moment Kyungsoo just stares at him, eyes unreadable, but then a smile splits his face, making his eyes crinkle into merry little half circles. Reaching for his slave’s hand he brings it to his lips and then turns it over, pressing a gentle kiss to the sensitive scar on the inner wrist before gazing at him with somber eyes. “You are mine, Jongin. I have taken you into my home and into my bed. I have branded you to make sure that no other man will ever want you because you bear my initials. I care for you when you are sick and when you are well. When you are unhappy, I am unhappy. If that’s not love then I don’t know what is.”

Jongin sucks in a sharp breath, eyes wide and almost fearful as he looks at his master in awe. Kyungsoo has never told him he loves him before; that’s more than a slave could ever have, more than he should ever hope for. And yet it’s exactly what Jongin had hoped for yeas. He’s loved Kyungsoo so deeply. Despite not being free to leave, despite the rules he has to follow, and the punishments should he fail; Jongin loves Kyungsoo. Unconditionally. Irrevocably. And now – apparently Kyungsoo loves him back. Overwhelmed tears well up in his eyes and he doesn’t even try to stop them as they stream down his well shaped face. 

Kyungsoo wipes the tears away with his thumbs, hands gently cupping Jongin’s face. “Is that what you needed to hear, Nini-baby? Did you just need to know that nothing’s going to change my affections for you?”

The slave is crying in earnest now, completely overwhelmed by the emotions that are coursing through him but still he manages to nod pathetically. This is all he needs. All he ever needs. 

“You have my heart, Pet. There’s another part to your present that I’m going to give to you later, but if you have any doubts of my love now, they will be erased when I give it to you.”

“No doubts.” Jongin mumbles unable to look up. He’s gotten control of himself but as usual, the hiccoughs persist even though his tears have dried. “Master?”

“Yes, My Love?” Kyungsoo asks and Jongin melts a little. Of all the endearments Kyungsoo has for him, he thinks this one will be his new favorite. 

“Whatever presents you have for me – the stocking, the new slave, whatever it si you have for later – I don’t need them. You’ve just given me the only gift I could have never dreamed to wish for.”

Kyungsoo doesn’t respond verbally. Instead he launches himself forward at his slave and pins him against the still closed parlor door, kissing him absolutely senseless until they’re both panting for air. When he’s pretty sure his lungs are on fire he pulls back and stares intently at Jongin. Briefly the slave tries to drop his eyes but a hand to his chin stops him. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Master.” Jongin whispers, heart in his eyes. 

“Good.” Kyungsoo says again and if his voice is a little husky this time he blames it on the kiss. “Shall we go see if Sehun comes up to par or not?”

“Yes, Sir.” Jongin responds, not begrudging his master the need to move ahead one bit. Kyungsoo’s never been great at showing his emotions and Jongin understands. He wouldn’t change the older man for anything. 

“Best behavior, Pet. I want him to see what I expect.” Kyungsoo says with one hand on the doorknob, ready to turn it. “Not that you’re ever really bad. More forgetful than anything else.”

Jongin beams. As the door swings open however his smiles fades a bit to be replaced with a look of nervous curiosity. Under the tree kneels a thinly muscular man in black boxer briefs identical to the ones Jongin is wearing. Just as he had been on that first day so is this man, knees folded under him, legs spread slightly with hands on his thighs, and head bowed. There’s a festive green bow in the man’s silky dark red hair and very briefly Jongin wonders what that hair would feel like between his fingers. 

“I guess there’s another part to this present.” Kyungsoo says striding confidently into the room and pulling Jongin along with him. “Here’s how this will work – you belong to me, Jongin. But he belongs to you. Ultimately you will both answer to me, but he is yours now.”

Unable to keep the amazement from his face Jongin’s mouth falls open, eyes wide as he looks at the kneeling slave in a new light. He looks as if he might just be the same height as Jongin but a little bit slimmer with broad shoulders and a deliciously tapered waist. He’s docile, beautiful face turned to the floor, eyes never even flickering up to catch a glimpse of the two who just entered the room. A tiny rivulet of shock rockets through Jongin when he realizes that if this man truly does belong to him then he can satisfy his curiosity over what his hair feels like. Swallowing hard, he looks up into Kyungsoo’s wide shining eyes. “May I touch him, Master?”

“His is yours. You may touch him whenever you like.” Kyungsoo says in a mild sort of voice wanting to lay the rules out right away and set Jongin at ease so that he’ll know what is and isn’t permissible and will feel secure in his new role. “I would however request that play be left to when I am around. I still want to be the one who owns your pleasure, Pet. But I thought he could keep you company during the day when I have to be at work.” 

“Of course, Master.” Jongin says seriously, not even dreaming of going against Kyungsoo’s wishes. A companion. How many times has he wished for just that? Sexually he’s satisfied, utterly so,. He loves his master but that doesn’t change the fact that Kyungsoo is one of the most sought after lawyers in the city, maybe even the country. As a result Jongin spends an unfortunate amount of time alone. The servants who run the big house avoid him as something dirty that they don’t want to contaminate themselves with or as something sacred that they aren’t allowed to interact with. Both views are the same though and as a result he is terribly lonely at times – apparently Kyungsoo noticed – the thought sends warmth out through Jongin’s limbs and tingles his fingers and toes. 

But this new slave – he’s on a level with him so essentially they’re equals. Except Kyungsoo said he belongs to him. Jongin takes a second to think that through, looking for potential pitfalls but the benefits far out weigh. If he owns this beautiful man then he has some control. He’ll be able to satisfy his loneliness whenever he wants or needs and hopefully – hopefully this new slave will come to like him and enjoy his company with time. The thought makes his heart soar. Steeling himself to take control, he steps forward so that he is directly in front of the other slave, much as his master had done with him five years ago. Out of the corner of his eye he sees Kyungsoo fold himself gracefully into a lounge chair to watch them but he forces himself to focus on the kneeling slave. “What is your name?”

“My name is whatever you wish it to be, Master.” The man replies in a respectful monotone, words echoing those that Jongin had uttered so many years ago. 

Being called ‘Master’ doesn’t quite sit right with Jongin. He flicks a look at Kyungsoo but then focuses back on the kneeling man before him. “I think you should call me ‘Sir’ and eventually we’ll work on you calling me by my name. Master-Kyungsoo is ‘Master.’” 

“Yes, Sir.” 

With that settled Jongin presses on, feeling a little bit silly in his new role but another glance at Kyungsoo puts him at ease. The older man is smiling happily, almost beatifically as he watches the two slaves interact, pride written plainly on his face every time he looks at Jongin. “I do not wish to rename you, what was your name before your training?”

“My name was Sehun, Sir.” The slave says with a slight lisp that Jongin finds absolutely adorable. 

“Good.” Jongin says quietly. Forcing himself to be calm and commanding like his master he issues his first real order. “Look at me, Sehun.” 

The kneeling man does as he’s told, scared eyes flicking up to meet Jongin’s dark compassionate one. He can very clearly remember what the other is going through right now and he hopes to reassure him as quickly as possible that this is not a bad life. Looking down into that beautiful face, he assess the new slave. He’s slim and tall, probably the same height as Jongin though a little slimmer with more of an angular face. The red hair on top of his head is a dark dusky color that makes those dark almond eyes stand out strikingly in his face. As his eyes travel up the man’s body however, he takes in the stringy compact muscles and notes the contrast between Sehun’s milky pale skin and his bronzed natural tan. 

“Are you scared, Sehun?” Jongin whispers finally reaching out and letting his fingers run through that silky hair. Satisfaction rises like a tide in his chest when Sehun leans ever so slightly into the touch. 

“Yes, Sir.” 

A small smile graces Jongin’s lips and his eyes crinkle kindly. “There’s no need to be. If you are obedient you will do just fine. Master Kyungsoo is a firm but fair master and so shall I be.”

Suddenly Jongin feels arms circle his waist and he smiles a bit at the other slave as he melts into his master’s arms. He feels Kyungsoo’s chin rest on his shoulder and the man’s harness nestle between his butt cheeks. 

“Watching you like this is incredibly arousing, Pet. I think for my sanity’s sake it’s time to get a move on.” 

Groaning with want Jongin pushes back ever so slightly against Kyungsoo’s bulge. “Yes, Master.”

“Sehun, I would like you to remove Jongin’s underwear.” Kyungsoo orders calmly watching the kneeling man’s eyes immediately return to the floor even as his hands come up to grasp the finely sewn hem roughly at eye level to him. “Not with your hands.” Kyungsoo adds, voice filled with mischief. “I want you to do it with your teeth.”

Both slave groan in unison. But Sehun does as he’s asked, prominent nose bumping lightly against the other slave’s hip as he timidly takes the fabric between his teeth. Jongin watches with rapt attention as bit by bit more of his own skin is revealed. His dick is so close to Sehun’s mouth, the thought alone makes the bound member twitch with desire and Kyungsoo’s deft fingers on his nipples are not helping him keep calm. 

“What would you like, Nini-Pet?” Kyungsoo whispers huskily into his ear. 

“Whatever you want, Master.” Jongin replies in a strangled voice. He knows what images are racing through him mind but he also knows that Kyungsoo is never without a plan and it is always better in the end if those plans are allowed to come to fruition. He knows he’s made the right choice too when he can feel Kyungsoo smile against his neck and then drop a gentle kiss to the smooth sensitive skin. 

“My beautiful submissive boy.” Kyungsoo praises getting distracted and pressing a wet open mouthed kiss to the slave’s shoulder. When he’s got Jongin positively trembling he straightens up, voice commanding and dripping with authority. “Sehun, finish taking off Jongin’s underwear and then I want you to help him lie down.”

Sehun nods dumbly and does what he’s told, helping Jongin setp out of his underwear before guiding the other slave to lay down on the rug beneath the tree. 

Once in position Jongin feels a self-conscious flush creep across his face and down his neck making him burn. He ‘s hyper aware of his nakedness and the way his bound cock lays hard and heavy against his stomach but Kyungsoo doesn’t give him long to really let the embarrassment sink it’s claws in. The older man kneels lithely between the slave’s legs, coaxing Jongin to open them further as he goes. “Sehun, I want you to sit at Jongin’s head and hold him in your lap. Play with his hair. He likes that.”

Once again Sehun nods and moves without answering, eyes down and movements submissive. 

“Answer me, Sehun.” 

“Yes, Master.” Sehun says immediately, situating himself so that he can cradle Jongin’s head in his lap comfortably. He beings to card his trembling fingers through the other slave’s hair, marveling at the softness of the unruly locks. 

“I am not as strict as the trainers were.” Kyungsoo says seemingly out of the blue, but both slaves understand – whatever Kyungsoo is going to do is instruction for the new slave – everything that is said is meant to prepare him for a future with the two of them. “If you are unhappy or do not like something I want you to tell me without hesitation. This is something Nini and I are still working on and I understand that this will not change overnight. I expect you to be respectful, but you are allowed to have your opinion heard, do you understand?”

“Yes, Master.” Sehun responds eyes locked on Jongins, finding solace int eh calm understanding way the other slave is looking up at him. 

“I appreciate your submission as well as your obedience and they will be rewarded, however, I do not mind if you make eye contact in a respectful manner.” Kyungsoo continues calmly, dumping out the stocking beside them on the floor and selecting the lube. They hear the snick fo the cap and the wheezy splutter of the gel being squeezed out. “I want you to pay close attention to Jongin and how he responds. He does not fake pleasure. I am not interested in any of that. I want only your genuine emotions and feelings. And that leads me to my rule about toys. I want you to try them but if you do not like them we will never use them again. But you do have to try them first.”

As he speaks he rubs a single finger around Jongin’s puckered entrance before easing it in. Jongin’s eyebrows furrow in pleasure, it’s one of his favorite things, being fingered, and the lube tingles delightfully setting his nerves on fire. And Kyungsoo just continues to finger him, loosening him up, stretching his rim for the fun they’re going to have later. When he deems him properly stretched, he eases his fingers out and continues what he was saying. “For instance, I’ve never used a vibrating egg on Jongin before but we’re going to try it.”

With that he picks up the little toy, fishing the remote out of his jeans pocket. The egg is smooth and not overly large which allows Kyungsoo to ease it into Jongin’s ass without difficulty, watching as the tight ring of muscles swallows the toy easily. “Oh, Jongin-ah, my beautiful boy.”

Jongin is panting hard with arousal, his cock and balls ache with need and he is starting to despair at the thought that he likely won’t get any relief for some time yet. “M-Master, I- oh!”

As Jongin was speaking Kyungsoo switched the remote in his hand to on and the egg burst to life inside the other. Sehun licks his lips, watching as Jongin’s face contorts into the most beautiful display of pleasure he’s ever seen before. Trying to calm his thoughts, he fights his own arousal but despite himself he starts to harden. 

“He’s beautiful, isn’t he?” Kyungsoo asks ghosting his fingers up and down the prone slave’s bound cock, making him shiver and gasp. “Such a good, obedient boy. Aren’t you, Nini-Pet?”

“I try, Master.” Jongin gasps out trying desperately to draw enough breath as the toy buzzes against his spot. His whole body convulses with pleasure and his muscles pull tight as if he’s being electrocuted. 

“And you do such a good job.” Kyungsoo praises taking pity on him and turning the egg down to low. “Why don’t you repay the favor Sehun did you earlier.”

“Y-yes, Master.” Jongin says immediately moving so that he’s on his hands and knees, easing Sehun back so that he’s the one lying down. Once in position Jongin bends down, nose nuzzling briefly against the taught skin of the other slave’s hip before slowly dragging the underwear down those endless legs with his teeth. Sehun’s cock springs up to lie flat against his stomach and Jongin licks his lips with want because holy fuck it’s curved. “Master, I want to suck him.”

Kyungsoo’s surprise is nearly equal to the first time Jongin had spoken without a question being directed at him. His eyebrows fly up to mingle with his hairline and eh sucks in a sharp, excited breath before letting it out on a shaky exhale. “And I will let you, Pet. But first I want a cock-ring on him, no sense in having our fun end too soon.” 

Both slaves groan but neither protests when Kyungsoo riffles through the stocking in search of the second cock ring and a bit more lube. Once the ring is in place Kyungsoo delves back into the stocking for a second time. “I want you full as he sucks you, Sehunnie.”

The endearment makes something within Sehun clench and without even realizing it he glances at Jongin, fearful that the other slave will be jealous or angry but he sees only lust and adoration for their master reflected there and it warms him. But he only has a second to dwell on this because in the next Kyungsoo is running a lube-slicked finger against his hole, making him gasp at the tingling sensation and teasing touch. All too soon Kyungsoo takes his fingers away and replaces them with the cold hard plastic of a toy. He hadn’t fingered Sehun at all, had just made sure he was nice and slick and wet before pressing the first and smallest anal bead into him. 

“Shall we see if you can take them all?” Kyungsoo asks rhetorically easing in the second bead. There are twelve in total, set in pairs incrementally getting larger every two beads; the last two roughly the size of a tangerine. “So beautiful. Don’t hold back your moans, precious boy. I want to hear them.”

Sehun whimpers, moaning quietly as the beads are pushed in one by one, finally mewling when the last one beraches his ring of muscles to join it’s fellows within. Kyungsoo licks his lips and looks at Jongin. “Isn’t he gorgeous?”

Jongin nods dumbly, eyes glazed with desire and pleasure, pupils blown out with the way the egg continues to buzz dully inside him. “Please- Master-”

“Yes, put on a show for me, My Love.” Kyungsoo allows with a smirk. 

More than ready to comply Jongin crawls forward until he’s between Sehun’s long legs and licks an eager stripe up the underside of his bound cock. He’s just swirling his tongue around the rigid line of the head when he feels the toy within him amp up again, making his gasp and shudder, the gust of air causing Sehun to whine in his throat. 

“Take him in, Pet. I want to see him fuck that pretty mouth of yours.” Kyungsoo whispers filthily into Jongin’s ear while teasing the slave’’s quivering ring of muscles with a lube slicked finger. Easing one in he feels the vibrations along Jongin’s passageway from the egg and an interesting thought comes to him. “I had intended to use the vibrators first but I’ve been hard since I sucked you off this morning, so I’m going to fuck you on this end while he fucks your tight little throat.” 

Moaning low Jongin takes more of Sehun in, breathing through his nose as he works the underside with his tongue, easing himself lower as he goes until his nose bumps against the other slave’s skin. Sehun’s whole body goes rigid and he practically jackknifes in pleasure, hands coming up to clench and unclench in the air next to Jongin’s head as he fights his impulse to weave his fingers through those unruly locks. 

“Go ahead and grab his hair.” Kyungsoo instructs, working a third finger into Jongin’s tight and quivering hole. “He hates pain but he likes to be manhandled and can take a good throat fucking. I want you to fuck his throat until you are just about to cum and then pull him off. “Don’t cum though. With that cock ring on it would really hurt.”

Now that his orders are given and clear Kyungsoo removes his fingers and slathers up his member, positioning the blunt head at Jongin’s entrance so that the kneeling slave moans around his mouthful. He tries to pull back so he can tell his master that the egg is still inside him but Sehun already has his fingers wound tightly in his hair and is gently but steadily thrusting into his throat. He feels the blunt head of his master’s dick force it’s way past his clenching muscles, spreading him wide the farther the elder man pushes in. 

The moan that Kyungsoo lets out when the tip of his dick is nestled against the vibrating egg is musical, nearly as musical as Jongin’s moan at having the egg pushed firmly into his prostate. It takes a little trying but after a while they set a rhythem that works for all three of them. With each thrust Kyungsoo makes Jognin lurch forward onto Sehun’s cock and then in turn Sehun thrusts up forcing Jongin back onto Kyungsoo. Overall it’s a very satisfying arrangement, or was until the two slave can feel their orgasms approaching, building in their bellies like fire. 

“Sir, Oh Master, I can’t- p-please-” Sehun pants trying to get Jongin’s permission to stop even as tugs at the other slave’s hair to make him relinquish the torturous suction he’s been providing for him. 

“Good boy, Sehunnie.” Kyungsoo grunts picking up his pace now that he doesn’t have to balance his thrusts with someone else. His thrusts are hard and precise as he chases his orgasm, listening to Jongin moan, his voice hoarse from Sehun fucking his throat. “Are you going to cum if I keep going, Nini?”

“You- oh M-master- the egg-” Jongin mewls collapsing forward on his forearms and Sehun’s lap. 

Without being told to Sehun sits up, breathing hard to contain his lust and petting the hair away from Jongin’s forehead in an attempt to soothe the other slave. If asked he would have to say that his favorite thing so far is Jongin’s hair. It’s so soft and lamby and just – precious. 

“I’m so close, My Love.” Kyungsoo grits out working faster into the willing body beneath him. “Just- just hold on- just a little-” 

And then he cums, voice cutting off on a musical moan as he tenses up and his body jerks, emptying into the man beneath him. It’s a strange sensation for Jongin, hot cum coating his insides and the vibrating egg pounding away incessantly at his prostate. He whimpers at the feeling, clutching Sehun’s thigh and mouthing away at the hot skin in an attempt to distract himself. 

“Oh my precious boys, you are both so fucking gorgeous right now.” Kyungsoo pants coming down from his high. Gently he extricates himself from Jongin, cock making a slight squelching sound as it slips free from the slave’s clenching hole. 

“Master, please-” Jongin gasps just praying Kyungsoo will turn off the toy. He’s shaking and trembling, eyes rolling in his head as he tries desperately to stave off his building orgasm. “Please!”

Immediately the egg is switched off and Jongin feels relief as well as compassionate hands kneading the rounded flesh of his backside while Sehun works gentle fingers over his face and through his hair. For long minutes he just lays there and breathes, trying to will his body back from the edge. 

“My beautiful obedient boys. You did so well. I think you deserve to cum, both of you.” Kyungsoo says knowing what his words will do to the others. He can see it clearly in their glazed over glassy eyes and sweat beaded skin. “But first, I think we should get those toys out of you.”

Jongin doesn’t know what to do. He’s strung so tight he doesn’t think he can handle being touched again unless it’s to let him cum and his look tells his master as much but Kyungsoo ignores this, choosing instead to indicate that Jongin should move. 

“Push your ass up, Nini. We’re gonna take the egg out of you first.” 

Always obedient Jongin does as he’s told, pushing his ass up as high as it will go, swaying his back in the way he knows his master likes and spreading his legs a little to accommodate his angry red member. Immediately he feels hands groping him, kneading the flresh of his ass and sliding over the softness of his hips. 

“You’ll cum if I even put my fingers in you, won’t you?”

Jongin just nods miserably, mind on nothing more than the prospect of relief. Even off he can fee the egg inside him, pressed against his most sensitive points and he feels like he’s going to go insane. 

“Since that’s the case, I want you to push it out.” Kyungsoo orders in an imperious voice, hands zeroing in, rubbing closer to Jongin’s actual hole but never in or even on it. “C’mon, baby. Push.”

Jongin doesn’t want to. He hates doing this. It feels so humiliating. But for some reason Jongin doesn’t understand, his master absolutely loves seeing the toys he’s made disappear in the younger reappear, as if by magic, pushed out by the straining muscles clenching down, much the way Jongin would do if his cock were still inside him. 

“C’mon, baby. I’ll get to see my cum spill out of you too. It’ll be so sexy, like a string of pearls trailing out of your ass. Show me how much I filled you up.”

A low groan escapes Sehun and the new slave blushes to the roots of his hair when both of his masters look at him in question because if anyone should be groaning it should be Jongin. “Sorry! I’m so sorry, Master!”

Kyungsoo’s eyes widen for just a moment before an absolutely blinding smile spreads across his face because even though it’s an apology for making a sound without permission, Sehun is speaking without a question. He’s absolutely elated. “Does the idea turn you on, Sehunnie?”

“Yes Master.” Sehun answers honestly, still trying to figure out if he’s about to be punished or not. His face is burning in shame and he keeps his eyes trained carefully on the floor. 

“Then come here.” Kyungsoo urges, eyes shining with excitement and something else the two slaves can’t quite identify. “C’mere, my pet. C’mere and see.”

Obedient as always Sehun scampers into place, positioning himself shoulder to shoulder and hip to hip with his master at Kyungsoo’s direction. His eyes rove over Jongin’s swayed back and voluptuous ass, ending on the quivering hole that’s clenched down on nothing, small and tight despite having just been fucked. 

“C’mon, Nini. Push. Let me see everything.”

Jongin huffs out an embarrassed breath through clenched teeth and drops his head onto his arms but does as he’s told. His muscles clench all along his back, stomach and ass as he strains to push the toy out. He can practically feel Kyungsoo and Sehun’s eyes on him and he trembles with the attention. He can feel the toy moving along his passage and then he feels his hole opening up, the wet dribble of cum sliding down his taint and balls and then the egg starts to come out, first the tiniest little tip of white coated liberally with pearly white cum. 

“That’s it, Nini. Push it out.” Kyungsoo urges in a breathless voice. Unable to keep his hands to himself any longer he reaches forward and massages Jongin’s butt, squeezing the cheeks for a moment before pulling them apart, easing the mounds of flesh aside so that he and Sehun can have a better view of Jongin’s most intimate area all painted with cum and straining to push the toy out. “Just a bit more, c’mon baby.”

Nearly sobbing with embarrassment and relief Jongin gives one last push, the toy slowly emerging, spreading his hole before popping out to land on the floor between his legs in a little puddle of Kyungsoo’s ejaculate. With the toy gone he clenches down on nothing, little ring of muscles returning to their usual tightness around the lingering trail of glistening cum. Without a purpose to hold him up anymore Jongin lets his legs fold beneath him, the trembling becoming too much as he collapses, gasping and shaking. Trying to will down his embarrassment Jongin lays there, taking comfort from Kyungsoo’s petting hands that travel all along his back, ass, and shoulders massaging away any lingering tension. 

He startles a little when he feels hands no his head, weaving methodically through his hair in tandem with the ones kneading his flesh before. Turning tired eyes up he sees Sehun staring down at him, face filled with an intoxicating combination of admiration, desire, and awe. Smiling tiredly he nuzzles into Sehun’s knee. 

“Oh my sweet boys-” Kyungsoo breathes finally leaving his position behind Jongin and taking up a similar one behind Sehun. He had seen the looks on his slaves faces and it makes something warm inside him burst and come to life. With one hand on Sehun’s hip, Kyungsoo leans forward and breathes into the tall slave’s ear. “Let’s get these beads out of you so that Jongin can claim you, hm?”

For one long minute everything freezes and then Jongin finds strength from somewhere deep and pushes himself up, practically flinging himself at his master so he can hug him around the neck.. Such spontaneous displays of affection although not discouraged are not frequent either. In fact, they are so rare that Kyunsoo nearly looses his balance as his beloved slave buries his face in his neck and squeezes him for all he’s worth. 

“I love you, Master.” Jongin whispers, never removing his face from Kyungsoo’s neck so that his words are muffled and only for the elder man’s ears. 

“And I you, Nini-bear.” Kyungsoo says quietly knowing that the slave needs some form of reciprocation. “What do you think so far? Should we keep him?”

Jongin pulls away and nods eagerly, already thoroughly enamored with the other slave. He watches in wonder, finally seeing the appeal in watching something emerge from someone’s ass as Kyungsoo removes the beads with excruciating slowness, letting each little ball stretch the other slave’s hole for a moment before easing it free and watching the muscles contract. Together they bask in the gentle mewls and whimpers that this pulls from their newest addition. 

When the final bead has been removed Kyungsoo tells Jongin to mount up and take the other man, watching as Jongin moves forward but instead of taking Sehun doggy style like he had expected, maneuvers him onto his back so he can look into his beautiful face while he fucks him. Kyungsoo watches in fascination as Jongin slicks himself up with more of the tingling lube and then pushes in, Sehun’s hole stretching around the flared head before swallowing it as well as the rest of Jongin’s long thick cock. 

“We never took the ring off you, silly boy.” Kyungsoo teases Jongin playfully as he eases the ring from Sehun’s cock with a sigh from the prone slave. “Don’t you want to cum?”

“Yes, Master.” Jongin pants but he doesn’t stop the rhythmic rocking of his hips. The slick slide and pull of skin on skin has him panting for breath but he presses on. “I want to cum but I want to last until he cums first.”

It doesn’t take long at all. Jongin is in no small amount of pain but he thinks it’s worth it when he sees Sehun come undone, whimpers turning to a shout of exquisite agony as he’s thrust over the edge and into orgasm, body going tense as he trembles through it. Pearly ribbons of spunk decorate both their chests as Jongin milks the aftershocks from him, grimacing in pain at how very hard he is and how tightly Sehun’s ass is gripping his dick. 

“Pull out now, Nini-bear.” Kyungsoo says gently splaying a hand against Jongin’s flat stomach and urging the younger to move. “C’mon, baby. It’s your turn now.”

Jongin is shaking and trembling in need, unable to think straight but pleased beyond measure with himself for taking care of the other man first before seeking his own pleasure. He is beyond thought. Brain shutting down so that he just follows orders, guided as he has been so many times before by Kyungsoo’s voice and touch. Without reservation he allows Kyungsoo to guide him backwards until he’s free of Sehun’s body and lying in a quivering heap under the tree. 

“Oh my sweet, sweet boy.” Kyungsoo praises claiming Jongin’s lips and tracing them with his tongue. As he kisses the younger he teases a single finger around the cock ring and then takes hold of Jongin’s dick, stroking it languorously, careful not to apply too much pressure as he knows the younger will be too sensitve for anything more than just a gentle touch. “Do you want this off baby? I bet you do.”

“Please, Master-” Jongin pants between moans, canting his hips. “Please-”

“You have more than earned your reward.” Kyungsoo tells him petting soothingly along Jongin’s side while at the same time beginning to ease the cock ring off the poor slave’s purpled dick. “Sehun, come here. I want you to drink him down.”

The other slave moans low in his throat and pushes himself up, clambering over to where Jongin lays, mouth falling open in anticipation. He’s exhausted and yet he can’t wait to taste the other. He pinks a little when Kyungsoo chuckles at him. 

“So eager.” Kyungsoo says with a grin. “Gentle now, my sweet. We don’t want to hurt you.”

Jongin’s breath catches in his throat. He can feel the ring eased slowly off him and Sehun’s lips immediately there, at the tip of his dick. It takes nothing more for him to tumble over the edge, his orgasm rushing through him like a freight train. Letting out a shout he cums, vision blacking out and his dick twitching as he spurts off thick streams of ejaculate all across Sehun’s face, only a little of it actually landing in the other slave’s mouth. 

“Gorgeous.” Kyungsoo praises both slaves breathelessly. He’s hard again but he knows he’ll have to wait. Both slaves are too exhuasted, utterly spent and in need of sleep before they’ll be able to do any more. Even so he places a gentle hand under Sehun’s chin and turns his face to him, kissing him fiercely for a long minute before pulling away and licking a stripe of cum off his chin, moaning at the taste. “He’s delicious isn’t he?”

Sehun nods dumbly. If he weren’t so spent he would have hardened again. How can their master be so incredibly sexy? 

“C’mon, we need to get you both cleaned up and into bed.” Kyungsoo says urging Sehun to his feet and going to do the same with Jongin. 

“I can’t move, you broke me, Master.” Jongin breathes arm flopping bonelessly on the rug next to him. “Can’t we just sleep here?”

“No, Pet.” Kyungsoo smiles indulgently and leans down, helping the slave into a sitting position. “Come. You’ll sleep better in our bed.”

Jongin groans but does as he’s told, grateful for Sehun and Kyungsoo’s helping hands pulling him to his feet. Together they stumble their way to Kyungsoo’s bedroom, feeling sated and heavy after their orgasms. Knowing the uncertainty that Sehun will no doubt experience when they get to the bedroom, Jongin preempts it with a question. “Can he sleep with us, Master?”

There’s certainly no shortage of room. Kyungsoo’s bed is huge and all three men will fit comfortably but neither slave wants to take this for granted. Even though Jongin is allowed to sleep under the covers spooned against his master’s side, there is no guarantee that Sehun will be extended the same liberties so it’s a relief when Kyungsoo answers in the affirmative, urging the slaves to lay down and then going to the attached bathroom and returning with a warm wash cloth. He cleans up first Sehun’s and then Jongin, leaning down and kissing each as he works. “Sleep, my boys. I’ll see you when you wake up.”

Even though he’s already half asleep, Jongin forces his brain to work long enough to ask, “Aren’t you going to sleep with us, Master?”

“Not right now.” Kyungsoo says with a smile, bending down and kissing Jongin again. “I’ve got a few things to take care of. Rest now, Nini. I’ll see you soon.”

“I love you, Master.” Jongin whispers, hearing Sehun give out a snuffling little snore. 

“I love you too.” Kyungsoo can’t resist kissing him again. “Sleep now.”

“Yes, Master.” Jongin mumbles but he’s already gone. 

~*~

Jongin feels hands turning him over before he really even wakes up. Vaguely he wonders where Sehun is for him to be able to roll like this because he had fallen asleep spooned around the other slave but he’s too sleepy to really puzzle it over and just lets himself be pawed at, drifting blearily in the foggy place that isn’t quite asleep but isn’t quite awake either. All he knows is he’s safe and loved. The hands pawing at him begin to knead his ass but he doesn’t mind, he just lets out a contented sigh and ruts a little against the sheets beneath him. 

“Wake up, Nini.” Kyungsoo coos crawling up on the bed so he’s near the slave’s head. He cards his fingers through that soft lamby hair and smiles a little when Jongin bumps his head backwards into his touch. “Nini, it’s time to wake up, My Love.”

There are still hands kneading his ass and that more than anything else wakes Jongin up. He cracks open one eye, tilts his head to the side, and peers blearily up at his master then over his shoulder to see Sehun kneeling next to him, eyes averted while he gently massages Jongin’s muscles. “Am I in heaven?”

Kyungsoo laughs a little and can’t stop himself from swooping down to kiss the tip of Jongin’s nose. “Is this what your heaven would look like, Pet?”

He doesn’t respond verbally but he does nod and nudge his head against Kyungsoo’s knee, letting his eyes slip shut so he can just enjoy the feeling of being doted on for a little while longer. There’s a muted command from Kyungsoo that he doesn’t quite hear and he opens his eyes again, getting ready to ask what he missed, when he feels slick fingers prodding his entrance. “Oh- hnnng.”

“Does that feel good?” Kyungsoo asks voice going a little husky. “We need to use the last two toys before our guests arrive.”

Their guests? Oh crap. He had forgotten. For the last two years they’ve had a couple of Kyungsoo’s friends and their slaves join them. The first year they had tried their hardest to keep it a civilized dinner but it had quickly devolved into a Christmas orgy, not that anyone really minded. The next year they hadn’t bothered much with pretending – they still had dinner but no one was opposed to the after dinner sex and no one bothered pretending otherwise. 

“You forgot, didn’t you?” Kyungsoo asks with a smile, carding his fingers through Jongin’s hair and giving Sehun a little nod. The second slave begins applying a little more pressure, slipping his first finger into Jongin’s tight heat, pumping it gently in and out to stretch him out for their toys. He doesn’t wait for a response, knows he probably won’t get one with the way Jongin is panting slightly, little mewls slipping from between those full, plump lips each time Sehun brushes across that spot inside him. “We’re not going to dawdle, Pet. Sehun’s already got the smaller vibrator in him. I woke him up with it, slipping it in after I fingered him open. You did a good job fucking him earlier though, I barely even had to stretch him at all for that beautiful little hole of his to take it so beautifully. Look at him, Pet. Isn’t he beautiful? Color high in his cheeks like that. He has such good composure but the toy is buzzing away inside him.”

He hadn’t noticed it at first but now that he knows to listen for it Jongin can hear the muted buzz of the vibrator buzzing away inside of the other slave. He does as he’s told and turns his head to look over his shoulder at Sehun, hungry eyes taking in the gorgeous flush across Sehun’s face and the glazed look in his eyes. They lock eyes and Jongin can’t help it, he moans, voice low and musical as Sehun adds a second finger. “P-please Master, I- can we- oh hnnng-”

“Did you find his prostate, Sehunnie?” 

“Yes, Master.” Sehun answers, voice breathy with his own pleasure. 

“Don’t add any more fingers.” Kyungsoo tells him firmly. “He likes feeling the stretch when he’s fucked open whether its from my dick or a toy. Just tease him a bit, make sure he’s really good and hard.”

“M-master-” Jongin gasps feeling Sehun rub maddeningly slow circles around his prostate. He arches down, rutting against the bed in an attempt to get more friction on his now achingly hard dick. 

“Stop that.” Kyungsoo tells him landing a hard swat on Jongin’s ass. “On your hands and knees, Pet. So you’re not tempted.”

“Yes, Master.” Jongin says, immediately moving to do as he’s told, feeling Sehun shift with him. Once he’s up he feels Kyungsoo settle in front of him, hard dick right in his face. “May I suck you, Master?”

“Do a good job and I’ll let you cum.” Kyungsoo tells him imperiously but then he gasps in pleasure when Jongin sucks him down his throat the next second. “Fuck you have such a talented little mouth.”

With his mouth full like this Jongin can’t answer but he hums in acknowledgment of the compliment, sinking low on Kyungsoo’s dick, loving the stretch as his length sits heavy and pulsing in his mouth. He slathers his tongue along the vein on the underside, hollowing his cheeks and bobbing for all he’s worth, trying to ignore the relentless pleasure Sehun keeps giving him. Every now and then he moans low in his throat, sometimes from what Sehun is doing and sometimes from the way Kyungsoo tastes. He can’t decide which he likes better. It’s pretty obvious too when Kyungsoo is close because he begins pumping his hips along with Jongin’s sucks, hands threading in the slave’s thick hair to help him along at the pace Kyungsoo likes, the taste thickening on his tongue. 

“I want you to hold everything you can in your mouth, Nini. Don’t swallow.” Kyungsoo tells him pulling out so that only the head of his dick is lodged between Jongin’s lips. He feels almost light headed as Jongin hums in acknowledgment and swirls his tongue around the head a couple times. His pleasure builds to a single burning point where they’re connected and then he’s cumming, shooting hard into Jongin’s waiting mouth, cock twitching as he spends his pleasure and Jongin moans at the taste. “Sehun, stop fingering him. Pull your fingers out and come here.” 

Sehun does as he’s told, gently extricating his fingers from Jongin’s twitching hole and crawling up the bed to join his two masters at the head. He looks expectantly at Kyungsoo, amazed by how beautiful the man is. 

“Share your treat with him, Jongin-ah.” Kyungsoo tells him and watches intently as Jongin pushes himself up, lays one gentle hand along Sehun’s cheek, and kisses him deeply, transferring the cum between them with his tongue. “Fuck that’s hot.”

The two slaves kiss for a long minute, sharing the cum between them until the need to breathe becomes too much and they need to swallow, each pullling away so they can swallow their portion of cum and pant needily. They’re both hard as can be, dicks pulsing angrily between their legs begging for a little touch. 

“Now it’s Sehun’s turn, Nini.” Kyungsoo tells him using a gentle hand on Sehun’s shoulders to guide him to lay down in front of Jongin and then spread his legs. “I want you to fuck him with the vibrator while I put yours in.” 

“Oh yes, Master.” Jongin moans, loving the idea of being filled while he gets to fuck Sehun. He readily falls back to his hands and knees, presenting his ass to his master and taking hold of the protruding end of the vibrator sticking out of Sehun’s ass. He can feel the toy buzzing against his fingers and can just imagine the feeling of it inside. “Can I suck him too?”

“No.” Kyungsoo tells him having already anticipated the question. “I want him to cum on your face.”

Both slaves moan at that but to everyone’s surprise, it’s Sehun who answers. “M-master? I’m- I’m not gonna- oh God, that feels- oh-”

“Cum whenever you feel it, baby. Don’t hold back.” Kyungsoo tells him squeezing out a little more lube and slicking up the toy for Jongin. This one is quite long and thick and he can’t wait to see the slave’s hungry hole swallowing it up greedily. “Get him off, Nini. Fuck him really good.”

“Yes, Sir.” Jongin pants feeling the cold tip of the toy against his hole. He using steady short little thrusts with the smaller toy to fuck into Sehun, focusing as much as he can on the other slave instead of the toy steadily spreading him open on the other end. He feels the pressure and then he can feel himself opening up to accommodate it, the head of the phallic toy swallowed up by his hole and then Kyungsoo switches it on and he feels like a bold of electricity is shooting through him as the vibrations travel along his stretched out rim. “Oh fuck!”

“Don’t forget Sehunnie.” Kyungsoo chides easing the toy in just a little more before pulling it out all the way and watching Jongin’s hole clench on nothing. 

“He’s not, Master.” Sehun gasps hips arching as Jongin hits his prostate dead on. “Oh- s-sir- I’m so close.”

“Cum on my face, Hunnie.” Jongin tells him voice going wispy when Kyungsoo lines the buzzing toy back up and pushes it in all the way in one lasting thrust. He swears he can feel the thing in his throat. It’s so big and he’s so full but it feels so good buzzing away inside him, pressed firmly against his prostate. “I’m- I’m not gonna last either.”

“Good.” Kyungsoo rotates the toy inside him, just grinding it against that spot inside. He watches, eyes flicking between Jongin’s hole and Sehun’s where the other slave is fucking into him with hard shallow thrusts. He can see Sehun’s face all bunched up with pleasure as he fights his release. “Cum for us, Sehunnie. Don’t hold back.”

Sehun lets out a long musical moan and cums, cock twitching as he shoots in thick stripes across Jongin’s face. His body goes limp and boneless and he breathes out a tired ‘thank you’ to Jongin when the other man gently removes the toy with the last tremulous spurts of his orgasm. He feels over stimulated but ever so sated. “Thank you, Sir. Thank you.”

“Master?” Jongin gasps, feeling like a million dollars as Kyungsoo just continues to grind the vibrator into him. It’s right where he’s most sensitive and he knows he won’t last. “Can I- May I cum?”

“Of course.” Kyungsoo tells him immediately. “Cum for me, My Pet.”

That’s really all it takes and Jongin is cumming hard. The toy is so big and he’s so full. He’s almost ashamed to admit what a turn on that is for him but he’s always been a bit of a size queen and the idea of Kyungsoo knowing this – saving the big vibrator for him – is enough to tip him over the edge so that he’s cumming hard, entire body quivering as he shoots his load onto the sheets below. 

“You are both so beautiful.” Kyungsoo tells them easing the toy out and turning it off. He kisses first Sehun and then Jongin, pulling the other slave up so that he can wrap his arms around him, completely careless of Sehun’s cum getting smeared on his own face in the process. “C’mon. Let’s go shower. All three of us. We need to get ready for our guests.”

“Can I sleep for a week after this?” Jongin asks but he moves to do as he’s told. 

“We’ll all sleep for a week after the party tonight.” Kyungsoo agrees with a chuckle guiding both Jongin and Sehun into the bathroom and firing up the shower. He gets the temperature right and then all three step in, taking turns under the spray, kissing sweetly while cleaning each other off. 

They’re just getting done and drying off when Kyungsoo turns to Jongin. He gives Sehun the slave-standard pair of black boxer briefs and then faces Jongin, taking a minute to just enjoy the sight of those tight abs and that narrow waist surrounded by the fluffy white towel. “I have a question for you, Jongin.”

That’s his full name. No pet name. Nothing tacked on. Jongin immediately snaps to attention, almost frightened of the intensity with which Kyungsoo is looking at him. “Yes, Master?”

“Do you like being here?” Kyungsoo asks, face reflecting a rare moment of insecurity. 

“Of course I do.” Jongin answers feeling the first tendrils of fear coil through him. “I don’t want to go anywhere else, Master. I love you.”

Kyungsoo nods and gives a little smile but he looks at his feet where they poke out from his black dress slacks. “I mean- would you- would you stay if you-” He sucks in a steadying breath trying to find the words and the courage to continue. “If you didn’t have to. Would you stay if you didn’t have to?”

“Yes, Master.” Jongin answers immediately not even having to think about it. The only way he’d ever leave is if Kyungsoo ordered him to. “I never want to leave you.”

“Then don’t.” Kyungsoo says looking up into Jongin’s face with such an intense look. They’ve both forgotten Sehun standing there, quietly toweling off his hair and watching them with rapt attention. “Don’t leave me.”

“Master?” Jongin’s brows lower in confusion. “Why would I leave? I belong to you.”

“No. You don’t.” Kyungsoo says taking Jongin’s hand and leading him out into the bedroom. He pulls a form out of the top drawer of the nightstand and presents it to the other. “This is your other Christmas present.”

“Mas-”

“Not master anymore.” Kyungsoo corrects him feeling like his heart is in his throat. “Not anymore. I’m giving you all the power, Jongin. I’m giving you your freedom and Sehun, he belongs to you. If you wanted to, you could leave and I would let you. I’d let you take him and go- because I love you. I want you to stay because you want to, not because you have to. That is your Christmas gift, My Love. You can choose to stay or you can go. But if you stay, you stay as my equal.”

Jongin has never been so floored before in his life. Kyungsoo’s equal? He can’t even wrap his brain around the thought. “M-”

“Call me ‘sir’ if it helps.” Kyungsoo tells him kindly, not able to stand the thought of Jongin calling him ‘master’ anymore. 

“I’m not leaving you.” Jongin says forcing himself to leave off any term of respect. Hadn’t he just been punished this morning for forgetting them? What a funny world they live in. But maybe Kyungsoo hadn’t made up his mind at that point. He looks down at the sheet of paper in his hand and then crosses to the fireplace and tosses it in, watching the flames quickly swallow up the fragile paper. He turns back to Kyungsoo and sees the confusion and surprise clearly written on his face, Sehun standing behind watching everything. Going over he takes Kyungsoo’s face between his own trembling hands, touching him for the first time ever without permission. “I don’t want my freedom. I love you and I thank you. This is- I understand, I really do. I get it. You love me enough to let me go. But that’s just it, I love you so much I don’t want to. Whether there’s a piece of paper saying so or not, I belong to you. All of me. I don’t want my freedom. I willingly give it up for you, Kyungsoo.”

Kyungsoo wants to cry but he knows he can’t. Instead he launches himself forward and kisses Jongin soundly. “You’ll stay with me then?” 

Reluctantly breaking the embrace Jongin goes over and pulls a second pair of black boxer briefs out of the top drawer of the dresser and pulls them on. “I will stay with you forever, Sir.”

Warmth washes over Kyungsoo at the symbolic display of devotion. So simple but so meaningful. He takes a deep breath, they need to set new ground rules. “I don’t want you to call me Master anymore. Sehun – you can call me Master but Jongin, you can call me Sir or use my name.”

“I think I just used up all my courage calling you by your name just now, Sir.” Jongin tells him with a little lopsided grin. “That’s gonna take a bit of getting used to I’m afraid.”

Kyungsoo smiles and kisses Jongin again. “Take all the time you need. You know how happy it made me though, right?”

“Yes, Sir, I do.” Jongin tells him kissing him back and then reaching out a hand for Sehun, pulling the other over to them. “Sehunnie, I don’t want you to feel left out.”

Sehun doesn’t want to admit that he had been feeling exactly that. It’s incredible to see Jongin and Kyungsoo together and it gives him hope for the future but it also makes him feel a little like a third wheel. He takes Jongin’s hand readily and allows himself to be pulled in but he doesn’t know what to say. How do you jump in to the middle of a very well established relationship where you are literally expected to be subservient to the others in the relationship? 

“You know I still see myself on a level with you, right?” Jongin says pulling the slave in close. He flicks a quick glance at Kyungsoo and when he sees permission there he pulls Sehun a little bit closer and kisses him, tongue tracing out to lick at the seam of his lips and delve in to taste him. It’s everything he hoped it would be, the other slave tasting absolutely delicious to him. 

“Fuck you two are hot.” Kyungsoo says in an awestruck voice. “You gotta stop or we’re gonna end up fucking again and we’ll miss our own party.”

“Are we hosting this year?” Jongin asks pulling away so he can voice the question but he never stops staring into Sehun’s eyes. 

“Yes. C’mon. Our guests will be here any moment.”

~*~

Dinner passes in a flurry of laughter and conversation. Kyungsoo sits at the head of the table with Jongin to his right and Sehun to his left. Xiumin is there with his two slaves, Jongdae and Luhan on either side of him at the table. Next is Kris wit his slave Tao and next to them is Chanyeol and Baekhyun. Last to round out the table is Suho with his slave Yixing. Conversation and drink flow in a constant stream among the free men at the table. Throughout the meal Kyungsoo keeps shooting Jongin little secretive glances and toying with the hem of Sehun’s boxers under the table. 

There had been a brief moment at the beginning when Sehun had felt distinctly uncomfortable in his boxer briefs but then the others ad arrived with their slaves, each dressed in a similarly revealing fashion. As dinner winds down and the last of the plates are taken away, Kyungsoo begins to tease him in earnest, trailing his fingers up and down his thigh and slipping under the edge of his black boxers to tease against the edge of his growing bulge. After a while the smaller man palms him completely and Sehun has to swallow a moan. He’s hard enough to pound concrete and feels like he might just die of embarrassment. 

The others at the table haven’t noticed yet but Jongin definitely has and he doesn’t like being left out so he slides his foot across the couple of feet and teases his bare toes along the front of Sehun’s shin, just letting him know he’s there too. The two lock eyes and Sehun has to bite his lip not to moan out when Kyungsoo begins to stroke him through his boxers. Jongin is loving the blush high in Sehun’s cheeks and so he turns to Kyungsoo and speaks in his new role as free man for the first time. “Sir, I think Sehunnie here need us to move things along or he’s going to go crazy.”

All eyes snap to them. 

“Just ‘sir?’” Xiumin asks eyes searching Kyungsoo’s face for some hint as to what’s going on between his cousin and his slave. 

Kyungsoo’s smile is blinding. “Yes. Jongin’s Christmas present this year was his freedom. And Sehun here.”

“But you’re wearing the boxers.” Xiumin says speaking for the first time to Jongin himself. 

“Yes, sir, I am.” Jongin says with his eyes respectfully focused on the table. “I chose to remain under Kyungsoo-ssi’s command.”

Eyebrows raise all around the table. 

“So the biggest question I have is, what will his role be in our festivities.” Kris asks never moving his hand from Tao’s thigh where it rests under the table. He has no doubt his own Tao would do the same as Jongin if ever given the opportunity. 

“Well,” Kyungsoo begins glancing fondly at his former slave. “That’s up to him. It’s also up to him what role Sehunnie here plays as well.”

“Sehun belongs to Jongin?” Suho asks in surprise. He flicks a glance at the others and has to voice his concerns. “What do you think this will do to the dynamic of our little group here?”

“It shouldn’t have any bearing.” Kyungsoo snaps temper rising but then Jongin lays a hand on his knee under the table and he sucks in a deep breath to calm himself. 

“Sir, if I may?” Jongin begins, waiting until he receives a nod from Kyungsoo before continuing. “I have chosen to remain subservient to Master Kyungsoo. Not because there is a piece of paper forcing me to but because I choose to. And as such I place Sehun under his instruction as well. What Kyungsoo-ssi says for me will go for Sehunnie as well. From past conversations with my fellows, I can say with assurance that there isn’t a slave here who wouldn’t do the same as I have. There is no need to fear subversion. We are all devoted. Whether there is a paper binding us or not.”  
This is the most Jongin has said in one go in years and certainly the most he’s ever said to the other masters. His heart is hammering in his chest and he hazards a glance at Kyungsoo to see if the other man is mad at him but he sees only fierce pride written on his beautiful face and then Kyungsoo is threading his fingers with his, giving him a reassuring squeeze. 

“Jongin said it well.” Chanyeol says with a little shrug. “Baek and I discussed the very same thing not too long ago and he told me he didn’t want to give up the piece of paper. There’s no reason any of this should change anything for any of us.”

“So...” Kris begins drawing the word out and looking at the others. “Sex?”

There’s laughter all around the table and several of the slaves have to duck their heads to hide their smiles. Yes, the best way to move forward is to reestablish the dynamic of their group by moving on with a familiar activity. There isn’t an ugly man present and even if all were free to speak, no one would choose to leave. 

“The question still remains,” Suho says looking at the trio at the head of the table. “What role will you and your slave play in this year’s festivities, Jongin?”

“It is my hope to remain as I have in the past, sir.” Jongin says getting up slowly and pulling out Kyungsoo’s chair so that he can kneel before it. He glances up at him and then slides his hands along the crisp fabric of Kyungsoo’s slacks, up his thighs so that he can pop the button and slide down the zip with deft fingers. “I choose to participate in whatever capacity Kyungsoo-ssi sees best.” He eases down Kyungsoo’s boxers and draws the man’s hardening length from within, placing a kiss to the head. His eyes lock with Kyungsoo’s. “I will continue to serve you on my knees.”

Kyungsoo lets out a shaky breath. “Then serve me.” He flicks a glance at Sehun and has to swallow a moan when Jongin immediately takes him fully into his mouth. “Sehun. It is my desire for you to do the same.”

Immediately Sehun pushes back his chair and sinks to his knees next to Jongin. The other man pulls back enough so that they are able to both wrap their lips around Kyungsoo’s length, kissing lewdly around the head. Kyungsoo does moan then, watching both men suck on him, tongues flicking out around him and into each other’s mouths, his cock nestled firmly between them as they kiss. It’s enough to drive him insane. 

“Fuck.” Kyungsoo breathes out. “Oh yes. That’s amazing.”

“Well boys?” Xiumin says flicking a glance between Jongdae and Luhan. “I’m feeling inspired, how about you?”

Jongdae moans low. He and Luhan both stand up, pulling out Xiumin’s chair so they can kneel before him much the way Sehun and Jongin kneel before Kyungsoo. “Please, Master. May we suck your cock?”

“You may.” Xiumin allows shifting his hips so he can slide his pants down his hips and pull his length out. He offers it first to Jongdae, breathing out a happy sigh when the slave licks the bead of precum that welled at the tip and then to Luhan who kisses it. “Work together now, boys.”

They do as they’re told, leaning forward as one so that they can mouth along either side of Xiumin’s hard length. Further down the table Baekhyun has disappeared, no doubt under the table giving Chanyeol head and Kris is giving Tao a dark look, jerking his head so that Tao stands up, circles around behind his chair to pull him back enough so that he can literally crawl in his lap, straddling the taller man and grinding down lewdly. Yixing and Suho in a reverse of Tao and Kris’ position, the only difference is that Yixing has both his hands down the back of Suho’s pants, fingers kneading sensually over Suho’s ass and no doubt ghosting over his entrance as well.

This continues for several minutes until Kyungsoo finally gives Jongin and Sehun an order to stop, watching with regret as they immediately do as they’re told. He looks around the room, entranced at the sight of so many slaves pleasing their masters and clears his throat. “Should we adjourn to the parlor to continue?” He places two fingers under Jongin and Sehun’s chins each to prompt them to stand.. “We will all be more comfortable there.”

“You heard the man, Tao.” Kris says landing a slap on Tao’s butt causing the swell of flesh to jiggle and the slave to squeak in surprise. “Let’s go.”

“Yes, Master.” Tao says crawling off Kris’ lap and going ahead to the parlor. He knows what his master expects and it is his one and only task in life to fulfill his desires. 

The others watch Tao disappear through the doorway and Kyungsoo gives a little jerk of his head. “Nini, Hunnie, go help Tao.”

“Yes, Sir.” 

“Yes, Master.”

The two leave together immediately, never even considering disobedience. 

“Lu, Dae, you too.” Xiumin says looking down imperiously at his two slaves. They pull off and lick their lips, give a silent nod and follow quickly on Jongin and Sehun’s heels. 

“You too, Jiashuai.” Suho says placing a stilling hand on Yixing’s wrists and crawling off when the slave removes his hands from his pants. He pulls the other up and kisses him hard, nipping lightly at his lower lip before pulling away and pushing Yixing towards the door. “Go help them set up.”

“Yes, Jun Ma Hau.” Yixing says doing as he’s told. 

“Is that everyone?” Xiumin asks putting his dick away and zipping up his trousers. He glances around the room and can’t see any slaves so he scoots his chair back in and reaches for the brandy decanter one of the servants had left at the table for them before making themselves scarce for the night. 

“No.” Chanyeol says, his deep voice husky with whatever it is Baekhyun is doing to him under the table. “Not yet.”

Kris gives him a dry look. “You gonna send him out so we can talk for five minutes or are you gonna keep all of us waiting?”

“Just a minute.” Chanyeol tells him, his chest heaving and sweat beading on his forehead. He looks under the table to where Baekhyun kneels, mouth wrapped around his cock and he loses it, shuddering through what looks like a very satisfying orgasm. “Drink it down, baby.” He orders scooting back his chair and pulling Baekhyun out from underneath, watching with dark eyes as he swallows loudly just for show and then opens his mouth to show that his treat is gone. “Fuck, that was hot. You did so good, Baek-baby.” He says petting the back of Baekhyun’s hair, tugging lightly at the strands before dropping his hand away entirely. “Now go help the others. We’ll be in shortly.”

“Yes, Daddy.” Baekhyun says in a voice absolutely dripping with saccharine sweetness. He does as he’s told but he makes sure to shimmy his hips as he does it, butt-cheeks showing under the high cut of his briefs as he slowly makes his way to the door. 

Reaching out with one of those long, long arms Chanyeol lands a stinging slap on Baekyuns beautiful exposed butt-cheek, laughing raucously when the small slave lets out a little squeal and speeds up his pace. “Don’t be a little shit, Baek.”

“Sorry, Daddy.” Baekhyun says and then he disappears through the doorway, the portal swinging shut behind him to leave the masters on their own. 

Xiumin finishes pouring out measures of brandy, passing the crystal glasses around the table until everyone has one in front of them. They sip the whiskey, each man smacking a little at the burn as it slides smooth down their throats. 

“You really shouldn't encourage him.” Suho tells Chanyeol after a long minute of silence. 

“Excuse me?” Chanyeol says, eyes narrowing at the other. 

“Junmyeon-” Kyungsoo says in a warning tone trying to appeal to the other man. “It’s none-”

“You shouldn’t encourage behavior like that.” Suho repeats ignoring Kyungsoo’s words but he turns to the man as well, giving him a cold look. “I don’t care what Jongin says, you freeing your slave is going to open up all sorts of questions for all of them. You’ve messed with the status quo.”

“I can encourage whatever I like!” Chanyeol says angrily.

“He’s mine to do with as I please!” Kyungsoo tells him setting down his whiskey hard on the table and leveling the other man with a harsh glare. “If I free him or fuck him or kill him it’s none of your business.”

“When we all meet like this we are all connected.” Suho says crossing his arms mulishly. 

“You’re speculating based off your fears.” Kris tells him finishing off his own whiskey and setting the glass down more gently than Kyungsoo had. “The best way to alleviate those fears is for us to all go in the other room and see that nothing has changed. Not really. The only thing that’s different now is Jongin’s status.”

“A status the others will want to change now.” Suho replies leaning forward angrily. “Kyungsoo planted a seed of discontent among them.”

“If Yixing is discontent it has nothing to do with Jongin being free.” Xiumin says speaking up for the first time. As the eldest of their little group he is afforded no small amount of respect and Suho rolls his lips to keep from responding disrespectfully. “But Kris is right. You are speaking from nothing more than your fears. Yixing adores you and will happily stay with you regardless of whether he is bound to you or not. The same goes for all of us. So stop being such an uptight ass and take a deep breath.” Xiumin gives him a hard look for just a minute and then his look softens. “Now, are we doing this or not?”

“I’m in.” Kyungsoo says immediately tossing back the rest of his whiskey and standing up. “I’ve got two men in the other room with one goal in life and that is to please me. I’m going in there to enjoying their company.”

“And the company of everyone else.” Chanyeol says with a smirk but he stands up as well. “I’m in.”

“Me too.” Kris says getting up slowly and looking at the remaining two. “You coming?”

“I definitely am.” Xiumin says standing up. “How about you, Suho? You coming?”

Suho rolls his lips and fights his irritation. He knows it’s not their fault but the others are completely right. He’s reacting out of his own fear. What if this changes what he and Yixing have? What if Yixing becomes discontent and wants to leave him? He knows he’d let him go. If that’s truly what the slave wants then he would give it to him even though it would tear him apart. “I’m coming.”

~*~

In the other room the other have set up, turning the fire high in the grate so that no one will be cold and chatting easily as they prepare. 

“Did you really tell Kyungsoo-ssi that you want to stay regardless?” Jongdae asks flicking a glance between Jongin and his own fellow slave Luhan. 

“Yeah, I did.” Jongin says with a little flush. He knows that Jongdae loves Xiumin beyond words and would choose the same thing. 

“He burned the paper making him free.” Sehun supplies with awe in his voice. He still can’t believe Jongin did that. But he can’t deny that the action had filed him with tremendous warmth. If Jongin was willing to do that, he can’t even process how lucky he got to have been brought into this relationship where even the supposedly unwilling participants are willing and eager to stay. 

“Did you really?” Baekhyun asks raising and eyebrow in surprise. He himself had chosen to remain with Chanyeol, had even asked him not to set him free so he feels he can understand the action even if he’s surprised with Jongin’s choice. 

“Why are you surprised?” Jongin asks giving Baekhyun a searching look. “You basically did the same, you just chose to keep the paper around. Don’t think we haven’t noticed that you don’t call Chanyeol-ssi ‘master’ anymore. Daddy might still be a respect term but it’s not ‘master.’”

Baekhyun flushes. “I didn’t think anyone would notice that.” 

“He doesn’t want you to call him ‘master’ anymore, does he?” Jongin asks knowing exactly what that’s like. 

“No, he doesn’t.” Baekhyun says with a nod. Maybe he and Jongin are more alike than he realized. “He said he wants to know I choose to be there, regardless if there’s a piece of paper saying I belong to him.”

“That’s basically what Kyungsoo-ssi said too.” Jongin says with a shrug. “I just call him ‘sir’ instead of ‘daddy.’”

“So I’ve gotta ask.” Luhan says speaking up for the first time. “Do we need to address you differently now? Or-?”

“Naw.” Jongin says easily. “Sehunnie here is supposed to call me sir but honestly, I’m not crazy about that either. I’m gonna talk to Kyungsoo-ssi about it as soon as I can. I don’t really want to own another person. It doesn’t feel right. My heart belongs to Kyungsoo-ssi. There’s room for Sehunnie too. I don’t need to own him for that to be true.”

“I like that.” Tao says with an approving smile. “Just goes to show how much the whole thing means to you. Yifan has never offered and I won’t ask but I know we’re more equals than he ever thought we’d be when he bought me. We all got very lucky with out masters.”

“Yes we did.” Sehun agrees in a quiet voice. He may be the newest addition to this little gathering but he can’t get over how grateful he is to be here. And with every word Jongin speaks he feels like he falls just a little bit in love with him. Before he knows it he’s going to be head over heals for both of the men he’s with.

“You’re awfully quiet, Yixing.” Jongdae comments quietly looking at the other slave. 

Yixing smiles sadly. “I just know how Suho-ssi is going to react to all of this. He’s terrified of losing me or changing the status quo. I’m sure they’re all in there arguing about it as we speak. I love him and I’d never leave but he doesn’t seem to trust that.”

“I wonder-” Jongin muses going over to the tree and kneeling down in the way he knows Kyungsoo likes. First Sehun follows suit and then the others until they’re all kneeling in a little half circle around the tree, festive bows pinned in their hair like presents for their masters. He looks down at his wrist and the brand adorning the skin there. “Years ago when Kyungsoo-ssi branded me it was pure dominance on his part but it has helped serve the purpose of reminding both of us that we’re bound together over the years. Maybe you could suggest something like that. The pain sucks but there’s something about having someone else’ initials in your skin when it’s over. I belong to Kyungsoo-ssi and I always will. I know it. He knows it. The brand is just a reminder. Maybe something like that would help Suho-ssi.”

Yixing thinks about the suggestion, even pulling out his arms and staring down at his unadorned wrists. He takes so long to think it over that they can hear footsteps in the hallway and he has to quickly slip his hands back onto his knees so he’s in position when the masters arrive. All the same he offers Jongin a quiet thank you. “I like the idea of that. Perhaps I will suggest it.”

It’s on the tip of Jongin’s tongue to say he’s glad he could help but the door is swinging open and in walks first Kyungsoo followed by the others and he knows any further conversation will have to wait until later. They all walk forward, stopping in front of their kneeling slaves. Out of his periferal vision Jongin can see the others each either staring down at the floor as their masters like or up at them with adoration. On one side of him is Sehun, head tilted slightly into the touch as Kyungsoo cards his fingers through both of their hair. On the other side of him is Yixing, staring devotedly up into Suho’s face, expression a clear reflection of all the affection he feels for the man. Each master is speaking to their slaves, voices a low murmur over the crackle of the fire but Jongin can’t help but focus on the conversation between Yixing and Suho. 

“Speak for me, Jiashuai.” Suho says, a tiny bit of insecurity clear in his voice and Jongin is sure that if he’s picking up on it then Yixing is hearing so much more, being that much closer to the other man. 

“There are not words for what I feel for you, Jun Ma Hau.” Yixing says in a quiet clear voice. Jongin can see Suho’s face fall a little but then Yixing is speaking again and the master’s face melts into nothing short of pure adoration. “Love is too weak a term to express what I feel for you, Master.” His voice is little more than a whisper and Jongin has to strain to hear it, grateful that Kyungsoo’s focus is on Sehun right now so he can continue to eaves drop uninterrupted. “I know you are worried but you have nothing to worry about. I love you. I belong to you. I am devoted to you. No one else. Not even me.”

“Jiashuai-” Suho says in a choked voice, using the pet name Yixing loves best. He can’t get over how well Yixing knows him to know exactly what to say to relieve his fears. He cards a hand through the kneeling man’s hair and marvels at the softness. “I am plagued by my doubts.”

“I know, Master.” Yixing says tilting his head back when Suho closes his fist in the tresses and tugs a little. He loves the way this exposes his throat, pleasure washing over him when Suho rests his other hand at the bast of his neck, not squeezing but just there, a heavy weight of reminder. “Would that I could remove those fears and doubts.”

Suho leans down and kisses his slave then, both hands strong in his hair and on his throat, holding him still so he can kiss him soundly without him moving away. When they’re both breathing heavily he breaks away and locks eyes with the other, only an inch or so from his face. “You do, my love. You do.”

“Master?” Yixing says voice so quiet it nearly isn’t there. 

“Yes, Jiashuai?” Suho breathes back. 

“Will you mark me?” 

Jongin smiles to himself and turns his attention back to Kyungsoo and Sehun. He’s heard enough. Suho and Yixing will be alright. 

“What are you smiling about, baby?” Kyungsoo asks trailing a single finger along Jongin’s cheek. For just a second he gets distracted by Sehun taking him down his throat but he forces himself to focus, looking questioningly at Jongin who just shakes his head. 

“Nothing, sir.” Jongin responds knowing Kyungsoo won’t begrudge him his secrets for now. “I’m just happy.”

“Good.” Kyungsoo smiles back at him, knowing the other will tell him about it later. “I don’t care what the others do, I want to ride you.”

Those words shoot through Jongin like lightning and his smile disappears to be replaced with something entirely too warm. “Yes sir.” 

“Lay down, Nini.” Kyungsoo orders carding a hand through Sehun’s hair and pulling the other man off him. Once he sees Jongin move into position he smiles down at Sehun. “You are doing such a good job, baby but now I need you to prepare me.”

Sehun feels completely wrecked but he nods obediently watching as Kyungsoo drops to his knees over Jongin and leans down to lick at his clavicle. He’s got his ass up in the air and Sehun doesn’t need any further direction. He grabs one of the man bottles of lube stashed about the room and squeezes a healthy measure out onto his fingers before diligently inserting one to his master’s tight hole, grateful that Kyungsoo had stripped completely when he had ordered him to suck him earlier. 

“Take off your boxers, Nini.” Kyungsoo tells him settling in and suckling a spot on Jongin’s neck. 

He can feel it when Jongin shifts to do as he’s told, awkwardly pushing his boxers down his thighs so that he doesn’t dislodge Kyungsoo. With the way he’s pinned down with the older man on top of him he can’t really get them any farther but then there’s a helping hand and he looks up to see Sehun helping him out with the hand not currently fingering Kyungsoo. “Thanks, Sehunnie.”  
“What do you want, Sehunnie?” Kyungsoo asks voice a little breathless as Sehun adds another finger and begins to stretch him in earnest. “While he fucks me, what do you want?”

Sehun isn’t sure what he can ask for. He just knows he wants to be a part of this here with both Jongin and Kyungsoo. “I will happily take whatever it is you want me to have, Master.”

“Then you’ll have both of us.” Kyungsoo says with a grin but he doesn’t explain what he means by that. He just arches his back a little and moans low when Sehun adds a third finger. “That’s enough, Sehunnie. Lube Nini up and then I want you to kneel over Jonin’s face.”

Both men moan at that. Sehun wastes no time doing as he’s told. As he moves into position he looks over the room and wonders how long this little orgy will last. Next to them Suho and Yixing are slowly making love practically under the tree. They’re wrapped tightly around one another, kissing sweetly while Yixing thrusts slowly into Suho. Further down Xiumin seems to be directing Luhan into Jongdae’s lap and then mounting up behind for the petite slave to take both of them. He wonders for just a second if this is a thing Luhan actually likes but then the man lets out a musical moan and he’s pretty sure it’s consensual. Next to them Tao and Kris have teamed up with Chanyeol and Baekhyun, all three of the taller men surrounding Baekhyun. Chanyeol is buried in his ass, Kris down his throat, and Tao has Baekhyuns member between his own lips sucking for all he’s worth. He can hear the man gag and then moan low and he’s pretty sure he’s never seen anything so sexy in his life. 

“Rest forward on your elbows, Sehunnie.” Kyungsoo says bringing the kneeling slave back to the present. “Take him in Nini. I want you to suck him while I you fuck me.” 

Jongin doesn’t answer, he just sucks Sehun in as far as he can without gagging and begins providing suction. He can feel Kyungsoo’s hand on his dick and he does his best to split his focus between the both tasks as he feels the older man line himself up and sink down on him, surrounding him with searing heat. He moans around the dick in his mouth but Sehun doesn’t seem to mind as he just arches forward a little bit and lets out a breathy little exhalation. 

A moment later he lets out a surprised little squeak because Kyungsoo pushed him forward enough to force him to slide deep down Jongin’s throat and then there are lips on his very center, kissing him deeply, tongue flicking out to tease at his rim. “Oh fuck! Master! Oh God!”

It takes a little doing to find a rhythm that works for all of them but eventually they manage it. Jongin sort of alternates between providing fierce suction and arching his hips upward into Kyungsoo’s tight heat, Kyungsoo bounces as best he can in Jongin’s lap while still lapping at Sehun’s asshole, and Sehun just fists his hands in his own hair and does his best to weather the onslaught of sensation. 

“C’mon boys.” Kyungsoo pants after several long minutes of this. “I know you’re both close. Cum for me and then we’ll play with the others. Cum for me boys.”

He goes back to kissing Sehun then and between the teasing of Kyungsoo’s tongue and the devilish way Jongin keeps sucking him all the way down his throat, Sehun falls apart with a shuddering groan. His hips twitch and he moans deep in his chest as he cums hard, vision whiting out when he can feel Jongin swallowing around him. Shortly thereafter Kyungsoo stops kissing his hole and instead focuses on bouncing on Jongin’s thick shaft, bending down to kiss the newly freed man when Sehun pulls free and slumps to the side to collect himself. They kiss deeply for a few minutes until Kyungsoo can’t take it anymore and he clamps down, cumming in thick stripes all along Jongin’s chest. Even though he’s sensitive he continues to arch and grind down until Jongin moans low and fills him with his cum, hips jerking as he cums hard deep inside the other man.   
“I love you, Kyungsoo.” He breathes coming down from his high. With one hand he reaches over and threads his fingers with Sehun’s, making sure the other man knows he’s not to be left out. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Nini.” Kyungsoo says in a voice that clearly speaks of his awe. He too reaches out for Sehun and pulls the other man in. “You too, Sehunnie.”

“Thank you, Master.” Sehun says in a husky voice accepting the messy kiss Kyungsoo gives him then. 

“Are you boys ready to play with the others?” Kyungsoo asks when they finally break apart, both breathing heavily. He grins at them both when they groan a little. “It’s not a Christmas orgy if we don’t have sex with everyone.” 

“I’m gonna sleep for a week after this.” Jongin says but he doesn’t argue when Kyungsoo pulls him up to a sitting position and kisses him possessively. After a minute though he feels Kyungsoo shift and then there’s another set of lips on his and he moans low, knowing that Sehun has joined the kiss, all three tongues dancing messily between them. “Merry Christmas Sir.”

“Merry Christmas Nini. Merry Christmas, Sehun.” Kyungsoo offers kissing the tip of each man’s nose. 

“Merry Christmas, Master. Merry Christmas, Sir.” Sehun chimes in feeling loved and happy for the first time in a very long time. 

“Merry Christmas, Sehunnie.” Jongin agrees with a smile. He’s loved every Christmas up to now but he’s pretty sure this one is his new favorite.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:  Merry Christmas all!  Comments are always appreciated!  


End file.
